Messed Up Life
by X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X
Summary: Uchiha Twins, Sasuke and Kasumi, were seperated at the masscare. Itachi sends Kasumi off to the VK world where she has to survive and re-awaken the long-forgotten power of their clan. Non-Beta'd.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**MUST I do this? Don't own Naruto, Vampire Knight, or any other stuff. I only own my OC and plot.

**Warning:(future reference)-**Ooc's, cussing, graphic scenes(NOT THAT WAY), and etc.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hurry up, Nii-Chan!" A girl of five years called. She was chased by a boy that looked A LOT like herself. "No fair! You got a head start!", the boy complained.

"Well, it's not my fault you're flirting with your fan girls, so nyah!" ,and said girl blew a raspberry and ran ahead, again.  
"Hahaha-wah!" the girl was picked up and carried by a person suddenly.

"Imotou, where's Sasuke?"

"Oh, Ita-Nii, Sasu-Chan's right…behind…me?.." She looked around only to see her brother nowhere in sight. "Opps."

The teen sighed tiredly. "Kasumi, why do you leave him behind all the time?" Now, known as Kasumi, gave an innocent look and whined, "But it's not my fault that he's slow. And he's always talking to his fan girls all the time.."

"NO I DON'T!" Sasuke came running and pouted. "She's always running around. It isn't fair…" Then he glared at his sister. "Just because we're twins doesn't mean I have to chase you all the time."

"But, Ita-nii, everyone just knows me as Sasuke's twin all the time and I know everyone wants to be my friend just because of him!"

_-Sigh- _" Both of you stop arguing right now." Both twins flinched. Their Nii-san can be scary sometimes...

"Hai, Aniki/Ita-nii.." both children responded in synch.

* * *

**Next Day:**

"Itachi, you said you'd take us to train!"

"Can we come too?"

"Please Ita-Nii?"

"Please?"

"Please?"

Itachi sighed, "No, I'm going to an important meeting. Maybe when I come back, okay?"  
"Yay!" the twins then went to their room after he left. But to their disappointment, he wouldn't come home til morning,

* * *

**That Night:**

"Sumi-Chan?" Sasuke whispered. "..un?" Kasumi groaned. They were in their bedroom on seperate beds but they were still close enough to each other.

"Don't you think Aniki's acting weird lately?" he asked. Kasumi thought about it for a while.

"...Maybe..."

"Hey. Don't talk about Ita-nii like that." Kasumi paused for a bit."Promise me, no matter what, that whatever happens, we'll always be together..." She then stuck out her pinkie finger towards him.

"Huh? Why?" He asked confused.

"Just promise me we'll all always be together, as siblings." She said seriously. He shifted around under her look. Then he finally brought out his pinkie to link with hers. She smiled and brought her arm back.

"Can you tell me why now?" Sasuke asked after a while. Kasumi looked at him and said, "I just have a bad feeling something will happen soon."

Sasuke smiled and said, "No worries. We'll always be together, right?" Kasumi smiled back and agreed. "Hai." _'I hope so...'_

_

* * *

_Like it? Please tell me if I did anything wrong. I know it's short, but the next chapter will be better. Review!

-Xi-Chan,


	2. Going Somewhere

**Disclaimer-** DO NOT own Naruto or Vampire Knight. Final.

**Chapter 2 - Going Somewhere**

* * *

"..su…..sumi….Kasumi!"

"YAAAAAHH", Kasumi screamed as she fell down to the floor. "Itai. That hurt."

_-SIGH-"_Kasumi.." "Hai?" Kasumi looked up and saw her mother, Mikoto, looking down at her with a small smile. "Kasumi, we're going to go visit a good friend of mine, okay?", she said as she turned to leave.

"Uh, o.k." Kasumi smiled until she realized something was wrong. She frowned and said, "Okaa-san?"

"Hai?" Her mother looked back at her expectantly.

"Ano, where's Nii-san and Ita-nii?"

Mikoto just smiled and said, "Itachi took Sasuke out for training a while ago. They'll be back soo-"

"**NANI?"**

* * *

**Uchiha Training Grounds:**

Both Itachi and Sasuke felt a shiver go down their spines, and sneezed.

"Is someone talking about us?", Sasuke asked. Itachi shrugged and proceeded to show Sasuke a technique.

They continued training for the whole day.

* * *

**Back Home:**

"They left without me?" Kasumi screamed, complerte with anime tears. "WHY?"

"KASUMI AKIRA UCHIHA! KEEP YOUR **VOICE DOWN** WHILE YOU'RE _UNDERNEATH __**THIS ****ROOF**_!"

Needless to say, Kasumi kept her voice down thinking, _'kowai...' _sweatdroping.

"You aren't going anywhere. Go take a shower and dress nicely. Yes," her mother sighed while showing a vein on her forehead. "you don't need to wear a dress _this _time."

Kami, she wasn't going to go along with this. But hey, if she didn't need to wear a dress, it was better than nothing. "Really, Oka-" Kasumi started but her eyes widened when she felt her mom's KI and ran to the bathroom possibly faster than the Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin no Jutsu.

* * *

**45 min. later:**

"Ready Okaa-san!" Kasumi wore a blue sleeveless-blouse, which matches her eyes, with black tights so her mother wouldn't be upset with the outfit *coughevilmomcough*.

Mikoto gushed and exclaimed, "Awww! My daughter look soo cute!(insert heart(s))" hugging Kasumi, who was **NOT** enjoying being choked to death.

"K-ka..Okaa-san!"

"Ahh-gomen Kasumi!" _Finally_ she lets go and dusted herself up. "Now hold on to me and don't let go, okay?" Kasumi nodded and held on to her mother as she proceeded the hand signs. _'Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu, Tatsu!; Ninja Art: World Shift Jutsu!" _Then Mikoto quickly pricked her finger drawing enough blood out. Then she slammed her hands on the ground, and they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Next Chapter possibly around a week. Please Review!

~Xi-chan


	3. Meeting With Friends

**Disclaimer**- DO NOT own Naruto or Vampire Knight. Only the OC.

**Chapter 3 - Meeting With Friends**

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, my first three reviewers, and for everyone who pm'd me their suggestions and support. Thank you all so much! Enjoy the new chapter!^^

* * *

**Last time:**

_"Ahh-gomen Kasumi!" Finally she lets go and dusted herself up. "Now hold on to me and don't let go, okay?" Kasumi nodded and held on to her mother as she proceeded the hand signs._ 'Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu, Tatsu!; Ninja Art: World Shift Jutsu!" _Then Mikoto quickly pricked her finger drawing enough blood out. Then she slammed her hands on the ground, and they disappeared in a poof of smoke._

* * *

**Now:**

"We're here!"

In a flash of light, they landed as they were a few feet above the ground. Mikoto sighed happily as she looked around her surroundings. They were in a dark forest that seemed to be here for a purpose. It was also cold as it was snowing. Then Mikoto whips two coats that seemingly came out of thin air.

"Ne, Kasumi. It's cold, and I don't want you to get si-KASUMI?" Mikoto freaked. What was she going to do? Here she comes and suddenly losses her own DAUGHTER! 'What if I left her behind? Maybe she let go while I was doing the jutsu? Maybe she landed somewhere else completely, or she was just close, lost, crying for her okaa-sa-'

"...Mikoto?"

* * *

**With Kasumi:**

_'Kami...how did I get here in the first place?'_ Kasumi thought crossing her arms. _'Brr...I'm freezing, stuck in somewhere nowhere near home, and I'm alone...separated from my mom,...up in a tree,...hanging from a branch...with a possibly rabid WOLF looking at me like I'm **LUNCH**!'_ Kasumi looked down warily at the black canine. She was hanging from an old branch, a fairly good few feet above the ground, hanging by her blouse tag, with a few tiny cuts on her legs and arms. _'Thank god i didn't cut it off.'_ When she was little, she would always complain saying it made her back itchy, but she grew out of it.

She didn't plan to end up dog chow, nor was she going to. If ONLY she knew how to get out of such situations. She knew the branch won't hold her forever. So far, for the first few minutes, the wolf only attempted to reach her by placing it's forepaws on the trunk, but thankfully, it **DIDN'T** ,by all means, show any signs of eating her; drooling, pacing, snapping - absent. But that did not mean she wasn't going to trust it with her life. _'Okaa-san, where are you...'_

* * *

"...Mikoto?"

Mikoto turned around and saw a woman in her mid-20's with long, wavy/curly, brown hair ending just below her back, and eyes a stunning reddish-brown that could compare with her void black ones. She was wearing a dark cloak, concealing a rather long dress, with a hood and high-healed shoes **(A/N:**how can she walk in those...especially in snow..-_-"**)**. What was a really stood out was a large silver scythe with a rather menacing blade decorated with a silver thorned 'vine' crawling up the staff. All in all, she was a rather beautiful woman. Mikoto instantly recognized her and beamed.

"Juuri(insert heart)!", and she instantly ran to hug her, but instead Juuri burst into bats, letting Mikoto fall while she reformed herself and looked down at her.

"Mikoto... for a human, you're surprisingly as strong as me...and I'd rather not enjoy that little experience again." Mikoto shivered as the last time that happened...well, lets say that it didn't end up so well."Mikoto, why are you here first of all?"Juuri said as she poked her head with her finger.

"Ah- Juuri I wanted to come over and- WAH, oh, Juuri you've got to help ME!" Mikoto exclaimed. "I wanted to bring my daughter over then I suddenly lost her! I don't know what to do, and she could possibly be in a bad situation right now, and-" Mikoto was silenced when Juuri placed her hand on her mouth and said, "Calm down, we'll find her. I was just about to investigate two blood scents and I found you. The other one smells incredibly divine...it smells very similar to you, Miko-"

"Juuri," Mikoto interrupted. "what do you mean by 'two scents'?" Juuri took her hand and showed her the cut she opened for the jutsu. "Oh."

Juuri shook her head. "Now, as I was saying, it's half a mile away. It's not far, and I think she's in good hands. Come on!" and with that, Juuri sped off leaving Mikoto to catch up with her by jumping on the tree branches.

* * *

**Back with Kasumi:**

"Oh, why me?" So far she's been up here for the past 30 minutes, and already worrying if her appendages had been frost bitten by now. It also doesn't help to comfort her that the tag was already soaked and was slowly starting to rip. "WAH, I'm too young to DIE!" she whined. The wolf was still there as if it were waiting for something. Her suspicions grew as he, she assumed it was a 'he', kept looking at her from time to time, and occasionally standing/leaning on the icy trunk looking like as if it were debating something.

"Kasumi!" She looked to where the voice came from to see it was her mother with some weird lady with a scythe. "Okaa-san!" She didn't care how she got up here anymore. As long as she can come down from the tree sooner, she'll be satisfied.

The weird lady looked at the wolf and said, "Haruka, why didn't you get her down?" Kasumi was starting to think she was insane until the wolf shape-shifted surrounded with bats.* As it died out, a handsome man in his mid-20's appeared wearing a similar cloak, the high collar replacing the hood, along with a collared long sleeved shirt and long pants. The man, now known as Haruka, smiled and said, "Well, I don't know how to get her down with out loosing control on that blood, so I figured that I'd wait for you to know what to do."

"WHAT?" Juuri exclaimed as she prceeded to bonk him on the head. "You just let a poor girl freeze up there? This is MIKOTO's child! Are you crazy?" Then as she was going to whack him with the scythe (blunt side) Haruka peaked from behind his crossed arms and said, "Isn't she going to fall up there?" Juuri looked up to see Mikoto was there on another tree just a little-ways from Kasumi. Juuri forgot all about Haruka and screamed. "Mikoto! You'll fall down! It's too icy for-" but she was cut off as she saw Mikoto bravely (foolishly in her opinion), jumped with her chakra pumped legs, caught Kasumi, and stabilized herself with chakra as she landed.

"Brr...Okaa-san...I-i-it's.. c-c-cold..." Kasumi furiously rubbed her arms as Mikoto placed a coat on her and picked her up on her back. "W-w-who's t-that?" Kasumi asked her mom.

"Sumi-chan, that's Kuran Juuri and Haruka. They're my friends when I first ended up here." Mikoto introduced.

"Oh." Kasumi said as she started to feel some warmth again.

"Well, we can't stay out here. You two must be cold, especially Kasumi. Come over to our place. We'd like to introduce Kasumi to our child." Mikoto understood the unsaid meaning but nevertheless followed them.

* * *

Yeah. It was just a really wierd idea that came to mind at the time and since I'm still working on the next chapter on how Kasumi meets both Kaname and Yuuki. *I just assumed purebloods can do that since their powers are, you know inifate. Pm me if I made any mistakes! REVIEW!

~Xi-chan


	4. Meeting with the Kuran Household

**Disclaimer-** Will never own Naruto or VK and never will.

**Chapter 4 - Meeting with the Kuran Household**

* * *

**Last Time:**

** "Sumi-chan, that's Kuran Juuri and Haruka. They're my friends when I first ended up here." Mikoto introduced.**

"Oh." Kasumi said as she started to feel some warmth again.

"Well, we can't stay out here. You two must be cold, especially Kasumi. Come over to our place. We'd like to introduce Kasumi to our child." Mikoto understood the unsaid meaning but nevertheless followed them.

* * *

**Now:**

After what seemed like forever (more so to Kasumi) they finally arrived at the Kuran home. _'Wow... This is a home? More like a grand mansion!'_ Kasumi thought. It was grand with possibly 30+ rooms and two stories high. **(A/N:** For peeps who don't know what the hell I'm saying, think up around the size of the White I'm just guessing the size though I'd appreciate it if someone would tell me how it exactly looks like**)** When they entered, they were immediately escorted to the basement. There were no windows to look outside, nor were there that much rooms (For them at least. What, around five rooms down there?).

When they arrived at large double doors, Juuri unlocked it **(A/N:** overprotective much?**)** and as soon as she opened the door, a brown blur quickly attached itself to her legs. It looked up to show a 5yr. old young girl with the same red-brown eyes Juuri and Haruka had. She had straight shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing a cute long sleeved dress with a bow on the waist separating the plain top part with the plad bottom part; along with tights and buckeled shoes. The girl exclaimed, "Okaa-san, Otou-san, you're home!" beaming.

A boy somewhat older than her looked somewhat like Haruka, but wearing a jacket, more wavier hair, drasticly short compared to Haruka, and looked calm, but you could see the caution and protectiveness in his eyes if you were trained to read emotions. He spoke calmly saying, "Welcome home Okaa-san, Otou-san." He looked to Mikoto with suspicion in his eyes, obviously not trusting her.

Kasumi peeked out behind Mikoto curiously and shy,**(A/N:** when was she standing?**)** although she was interested in the two children here. Would they be her friends? Accept her for who she is, not her status. Juuri noticed them feeling awkward and said, "Oh, before I forget.(*coughyeahrightcough*) Yuuki, Kaname, this is my old friend, Mikoto, and this is Kasumi. Mikoto, Kasumi, this is Kaname" as she pointed to the boy, "and Yuuki." and gestured to the girl still hugging her. Mikoto nudged Kasumi foward and she answered shyly. "Hi." Yuuki beamed. "Hi! Can we be friends?" she tilted her head slightly and eye-smiled (upside-down U's -n n) "Yeah." Then Yuuki dragged her to the playroom with Kaname following them. The three adults smiled at the scene and Mikoto said, "Well, they pretty much hit if off, didn't they?" with the two Kurans agreeing before they decided to catch up with each other.

* * *

Yuuki and Kasumi were drawing trying to help each other with Kaname observing the two intently. Yuuki then stared at the picture she drew. It was a picture of a single flower drawed carefully, and much better than what most people her age could. Yuuki sighed sadly making Kasumi look up in worry. "What's wrong?"

Yuuki looked sad and said, "I wish I can see a flower like this. I could never go outside so I'm sad." Then she started to tear while Kasumi looked thoughtful and performed the _hare _sign near her paper. The exact flower popped out with shining with dew. Yuuki looked in awe as she carefully cupped it in her hands. It was real! She slowly sniffed it sneezing. It smelled real too! No crayons or paper smell, but a real flower! She turned to Kasumi asking, "How'd you do that?"

Kasumi smiled relating to what she felt a few months ago- back when she wasn't allowed outside of the Uchiha Compound. "I know how you feel. I was rarely let out cuz I'm a girl. My nii-sans get to cuz Sasu-nii's got Ita-nii. But I only got Okaa-san so she taught me this jutsu for pictures and it worked! I wasn't lonely anymore!" Yuuki was so happy she was tearing and hugged Kasumi who fell back in surprise. Then they both continued with Yuuki doing the drawing and Kasumi who made them come alive. Kaname observed quietly nearby, surprised by the whole ordeal **(A/N:** am I using this right?**)**. Who knew of little Kasumi. He decided that Kasumi was fine for Yuuki's first friend.

* * *

**Later on:**

Soon, it was late. The parents came down to the basement to see them children before Mikoto and her child would leave. "Arigato. Juuri, Haruka. It was great meeting with you two again."

Juuri smiled. "It's not a problem. Lets go see what our Chibi-tenshis are doing." Now it was Mikoto's turn to smile brightly. The three made their way down to the playroom and opened the door with surprise.

On the table, was a basket-full of flowers with a few on the table and the ground. on the couch was Kaname napping on the couch with Yuuki and Kasumi next to each other asleep as well, both holding similar stuffed inu- one white with blue-black eyes (Yuuki) and one black with deep red eyes (Kasumi). The women both squeeled suddenly whipping out camreas and kept snapping multiple photos in different angles making Haruka sweatdrop and waking up Kaname in the middle of their photoshoot. Mikoto and Juuri giggled slightly at the cute scene.

They both picked up their respective daughters with Mikoto placing Kasumi and herself in coats and was prepared to leave with Haruka bringing Yuuki to her room with Kaname following behind. She chatted with Juuri on the way up. At the door, Juuri bid them well closing the door behind them. Mikoto picked up Kasumi and preformed the Jutsu leaving only a poof of smoke which dispersed into nothing.

* * *

**Konoha, Uchiha Main Household:**

Mikoto dressed Kasumi in her nightgown and in bed just when Itachi brought home an exhausted Sasuke and brought him to his and Kasumi's room. "Konbanwa, Okaa-san." he said.

Mikoto looked to him smiling. "Itachi. How was your day?"

"Fine. Sasuke still has trouble preforming the jutsu though. Where did you go?" Mikoto smiled.

"I visited Juuri, and Kasumi had fun today."

"Hn." Itachi placed Sasuke on his bed and left for his own room.

-Sigh- 'I don't know how to talk to my eldest anymore!' Mikoto mentally chibi cried. After she was done with Kasumi, she worked on Sasuke and eventually put him to bed. She then got ready herself and slept for the next day.

* * *

*Yawn* It's 1.. something here and I'm drop dead exhausted (though I mostly act nocturnal to an extent XD). I have no time later on since I'll be an alter server (church TT_TT) so I give you a chapter so all of you won't bitch to me. Any mistakes- Pm me. The new chapter won't come until a few days of break so cut me some slack. Ja ne.

~Xi-chan


	5. Upset and Nightmares

**Disclaimer-do not own**

**Chapter 6- Dream a Nightmare**

* * *

**Later that evening:**

"...and then, me and Okaa-san went to their house and.." Kasumi drawled on. Currently, she was with Itachi telling him all about her day with Yuuki, while Itachi was starting to get the feeling of another headache. As she finished, Kasumi furrowed her brows and asked, "Mou, Ita-nii, why does Okaa-san say I can't tell Sasuke? He should know too, right?"

Itachi sighed and said, "Imouto(sp?), even if she told him to keep it a secret, it might slip, even by accident. Besides, the less people that know, the more it'll be a secret, right?" Kasumi nodded. Itachi rubbed her head making her fuss again.

"Itachi! Kasumi! Come down here!"

Itachi sighed. (he seems to be doing that alot)"Well, lets go see what Kaa-san wants. C'mon Kasumi." He grabbed her hand and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Living room:**

Mikoto sat down on the couch waiting. She had to make this decision, for the good of their future. "Okaa-san." She turned around and saw Itachi waiting just outside the doorway with Kasumi peeking in from behind him.

"Itachi, Kasumi, sit down here." Kasumi felt worried at the tense atmosphere but followed Itachi onto one of the couches. Mikoto took on a serious look and said, "I don't think Kasumi should go to the Academy." Kasumi was shocked stiff like someone just slapped her in the face. Her wide eyes turned glossy with tears threatening to fall at any moment. Mikoto looked worried and quickly tried to cheer her up. "Oh, no Kasumi, I didn't mean it like that. I'll be home tutoring you instead. But anyways, that's not what i called you two here for." Kasumi looked up confused. -Sigh-"Kasumi, Itachi, something will happen soon. I don't know what, but it'll be disastrous."

"Shouldn't we warn someone?" Kasumi interrupted.

Mikoto looked sadly at her. "No, we can't." Kasumi was confused but Mikoto stopped her from further interrupting. "You see Kasumi, telling them will change the outcome of the future. All clan head females know this and dream of the future(all made up so no complaints!). Only some have additional abilities, another or multiple, but it's a different set in every generation. Kasumi, have you noticed anything unusual lately?"

Kasumi mulled over it but couldn't think anything. "Well, Kaa-san, I dream those things too, but I don't remember, and I don't know about the other powers..."

Mikoto sighed. "Well, they might manifest themselves sooner or later, we'll just have to wait and see."

She turned to Itachi. "I suppose that the Hokage talked to you about _it._" Itachi nodded in confirmation. "Aa." Mikoto sighed. She looked to Kasumi, who was confused. Mikoto looked sad and then said, "Well, when it's time, tell him that only they will be spared." Itachi nodded as Mikoto politely told Kasumi to leave.

* * *

**with Kasumi:**

Kasumi went to her room and laid down on her bed looking up at the ceiling. _'What were Okaa-san and Ita-nii talking about? What about the clan? I don't like that they're keeping this all from me..'_ She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice Sasuke come into the room. He looked at Kasumi with a raised eyebrow, then a smirk formed on his face as he (not so) quietly sneaked up to her and pounced. Kasumi yelped and looked surprised for a moment. Then that surprise turned to anger as she screamed, "Sasuke!" Said boy looked to her. "I caught you off guard." Kasumi glared while Sasuke smirked...

...with said boy getting whacked by a pillow. (XD)

He fell down towards the floor crawling towards his own bed as Kasumi attacks him mercilessly. He manages to grab a pillow and counter attack on her face. "Hey! No fair!" Sasuke grinned, "Well, you started it!"

* * *

**That night:**

Kasumi shuffled around in her sleep. Sweat beads ran down her forehead, her breathing becoming heavy, and shivering at an unknown force happening inside her. Sasuke, however remained unaware and was asleep. Meanwhile, a dark headed figure strayed outside the room watching unnoticed(hint hint).

* * *

**Dream:**

She was in that snowy forest she was in with her mom yesterday. The world was dyed bloody red. Everything was speeding by so fast. She saw the snowy forest she first came to with her mom, but stained red. In fact, everything had a reddish tint to it. Then she saw the front of the Kuran Mansion. Haruka stood in front of her a few feet away looking up at Juuri on the open balcony. Kasumi couldn't hear the words being spoken, but their mouths were moving. It also striked her that she could see a sharp but dark color surrounding their figures. Little did she know that she had awoken her ability to see auras. Haruka's looked like possibly the darkest blue you'd see that won't be classified as black. Juuri's was similar with a small purple tint, and not to mention, brighter.

She smiled sadly at Haruka and left inside. Haruka looked back and glared at her, with his aura turning to a dark purple that looked almost black. Wai-t a minute. HER, or something else? Suddenly black blurs moved past her and headed straight for Haruka, but he cut them all down. It looked like he wasn't even trying! Just like her nii-san whenever he fought with Cousin Shisui. She then saw that the blurs were people, who were now headless bodies turning into dust. Haruka held onto one which turned into a bloody mass with teeth and- wait. Was that an eye there? It unnerved her and she backed up a little more to put more distance between her and the- whatever it was!

He extended the huge mouth towards her. Kasumi moved to the side while the mass sped past her, where she was last standing. She opened her eyes not remembering when she closed them. She freaked out seeing it crushing the head of a man in dark clothing. A sword suddenly stabbed Haruka in the mid-section. His face showed a flash of pain before it went neutral. Kasumi gasped just as Kaname (when did he get there?) ran to Haruka who ripped out the sword. Kaname tried to help him only for Haruka to be shatter into glass and dust. **(A/N:: I can't tell if it's either glass, crystal or dust. Just saying!)**.

Kasumi was now tearing up badly. Although Kasumi knew barely much of vampire ways, she just had a feeling he died. She only knew him for a while. He didn't deserve to die. Kaname picked up the sword and tried to attack the headless man, but it just shocked him. He withdrew and spoke, only hearing his last words as he then held his hand out, palm facing front, and slashed the body into dust. Kasumi had tears running down as she heard screaming in the back of her head.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**::Cliffie! NAH, just kidding! I'm not that cruel you know. Now, onwards!::**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

The scene shifted to a simple house in an unknown place. **(A/N:: Do they EVER have somewhere else in the manga where they all don't look like they're somwhere with the degrees around 50 or snowy scenes? Seriously!) **Kasumi saw a white haired woman in a kimono holding a silver-haired kid that looked around four years older than her. She bent down placing her head near his neck. Kasumi couldn;t see what happened, but she suddenly heard him screaming and that shocked her. The woman and man were screaming but she again couldn't hear them.

The scene then shifted to inside a room with the (she supposed) couple dead and unmoving in their own blood. Zero held onto the lady who flicked blood from her hand. Smeared around her mouth were bloodstains which were located on her kimono and the boy's neck as well. She saw a carbon copy of the boy who seemed fine and relaxed and dressed in a winter coat, fully prepared for outside. She (Kasumi) furrowed her eyebrows and was wondering how he could be so relaxed. For some reason some unknown force told her to look at the calender nearby. She tried to see but it looked blurry only to see the number '20' circled and unmarked yet. She stored that information into her head for unknown purposes. Then she turned back just in time to see the boy fall to the floor looking near-death. His mouth moved slowly and in an exausted voice. "Ichi-" Then the scene then cut off like watching a screen blacking out due to a lack of power.

* * *

"Kasumi wake up!...Kaa~suuuu~mi~!...KASUMI~!"

Sasuke was now jumping up and down on Kasumi's bed. Sooner or later, it might crash through the floor. Add in the fact that this was a dangerous method of waking his twin up. The last time that happened, *shudder* well, let's leave it at that.

Kasumi narrowed her eyebrows, mumbling and shifting around on the bed. He stopped for a second and slowly a smirk grew on his face. He slowly pushed his _beloved _sister to the very edge of the bed, got off, ran to the door. Kasumi glared at him from under the blanket which fell down with her. "Okaa-san made rice balls! I get dibs on everything!" Now that got her moving. Despite crashing on the floor, she forgot her dreams and hurriedly ran to the kitchen. "Save the last one for meee!" If she was a ninja right now, some would say she used a Shunshin (Sp?) to get to the kitchen just for the last rice ball. Luckily for her, her mom made extra with out Sasuke's knowledge , and she gobbled it all leaving only seven left, and still chewing on one by the time Sasuke got to the kitchen."Mouu...no fair!" Kasumi looked at him and said "Whoever said you were fair?" Sasuke pouted just as Itachi came into the room.

"Okaa-san, tell Otou-san that I have a mission to get to-" Before he could finish, Kasumi and Sasuke clinged onto his legs for dear life and started to protest.

"Itachi-nii,-"

"-you can't-"

"-go yet,-"

"-cause you said-"

"-we could train-"

"TODAY!" They said in perfect unison.

Itachi sweatdropped. Sometimes having little twin siblings was cute, but did they have to say things at the same time? He then used substitution and suddenly Kasumi and Sasuke were holding onto...a tree branch? (smaller so I don't have to crush them with a log lolz^) "Mouu..., no fair! He always escapes us everytime!" Kasumi now was throwing a tantrum. Surprisingly, Sasuke was even close to breaking; luckily, their mother distracted them and just in time.

"Matte- you will not act with such immaturely underneath THIS ROOF! Or shall I get Shisui to _babysit_ you again?" Shocked, they nodded quickly and ran away from the household as fast as their untrained legs could carry them, and out into the village. Mikoto sighed as she dropped a pill into a glass, turning the water a pale red. Who knows what awaits out there for them...

* * *

Yea, I know I said tomorrow, but I had time...but please don't kill me! I'm sooo sorry everyone! I do not believe I've made this to the best of my abilities. Please forgive me and please review and vote on my profile. I'll update whenever I can. **Remember:** your vote counts! ...God that sound so chessy...Arigato!

**Votes:**  
Itachi trains her - 1  
Mikoto trains her - 1  
Mascare - 1  
Visiting Kurans - 0  
Special chap.- 0  
Other-0

Ja ne, minna!

~~X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X~~


	6. A Newfound Friendship

I'm sorry! I haven't been updating and it's been over a year since last. I'm such a lazy bum... I promise to try and make more chapters later on.

Anyways, thank you for your wonderful reviews and especially those who've been very critical to point out my mistakes. And those who've I've failed to mention their names in earlier chapters (all in chronological order)::  
_Lady Yuuki_,_ Spiritotter_, _Princess__Anna-Uchiha Lover_, _Dark_ _Bloody_ _Assassin_, _Anne_ _Whitehead_, _KatairaUchiha_, _Man-Suz-She_, _Kuroneko1981_,_ Dark Void Princess 21 EmpathyGirl_, Blue Rose, DayDreamer, _Luka-Night_, _Destiny Shadows_, and _Marnie Wolffe._

I'd also like to thank those who added me to their favs/alerts::  
Lady Yuuki, PrincessAnna-Uchiha Lover, Dark Bloody Assassin, DaadyGal26, Zenith Darklight Eclipse, WishingWanderer, AnimeLover5125, Anne Whitehead, Kuroneko1981, narutogirl41, Dark Void Princess, Kiri-chan 'n' Kimi-chan, midnight star237, Luka-Night, missymoo11, Destiny Shadows, sasuco22, Reesa Uchiha, pur angel4, and Marina Wolffe.

* * *

Disclaimer :: No own anything!

**Chapter 6- A Newfound friendship**

* * *

Kasumi and Sasuke ran out as if the shinigami was after them. They were running too fast (for them at least) to even notice where they were going. "Sasuke, (_huff_) I think we're, (_huff_) far away now (_huff_)." She paused, bending down to catch her breath. Sasuke did the same, though, he would never admit he was tired.

Looking around she saw they were at the park and it was well into the morning. They usually tended to avoid this place because of _*shudder*_ her brother's fangirls."Hey," Sasuke turned to Kasumi, "since we're here, let's play!" Kasumi agreed. They played until late afternoon when all the kids started to leave with their parents. It was when evryone left that they started to get up.

For some reason she felt compelled to look toward the swings. She felt a...a..._sad_ pressence._ 'Wierd, i think i felt this before...Wait, I think I see someone on that swing.'_ Kasumi squinted her eyes seeing a boy their age though his back was turned and couldn't see more than his blond hair. She wanted to see who was alone there,...

...before Sasuke pulled her back.

He looked at her in the eye before speaking. "What are you doing?" Kasumi looked at him with a _'what-else-am-I-gonna-do' _written on her face. "Otou-san said we should stay away from him-"

Kasumi snorted un-lady like. "I don't care about what _otou-san _says." she countered pulling her arm back. "Otou-san's not here anyways_. He can roll in his grave..." _she added in a whisper._'Yup. It _does _help watching Itachi-nii when he gets angry.' _she thought to herself. (**A/N:** Let's just say that she gets her smart mouth when Itachi loses his cool venting his frustration on trainingXD.)

"Kasu-"

"Come on Sasuke," Kasumi crossed her arms. "he doesn't care about us, other than Itachi-nii. He won't care about who we're friends with." With that said, she left Sasuke thinking while she approached the object of her cuiosity and stopped when she was beside him. "Konichiwa!" The blonde turned looking at her with surprise in his deep eyes rivaling her own. "I'm Uchiha Kasumi. What's your name?" She held out her hand which was hesitantly taken.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He exclaimed with a grin.

"You know, you're my first friend other than my nii-san, nii-chan, and Shisui-itoko.."

"Really? Sugoi! Well, you're my first friend too!" Kasumi beamed back before letting go and looking back.

"Oi, nii-chan. Come say hi to 'Ruto-kun!" she called, waving him to come over.

Sasuke crossed his arms before turning slightly away. "Hn." Kasumi looked annoyed (you know, when little kids puff out their cheeks) and apologized to Naruto before running back in order to drag the reluctant Sasuke over.

Naruto stared at her retreating back. _"M-My first friend...' _He watched Kasumi trying to drag someone over here, but he couldn't see his face. Though that hair looks **_really _**familiar. _'It's probably someone else. She can't be related to a teme like him." _Naruto turned away thinking about that black-haired chicken-butt in his class in the Academy.

"'Ruto-kun, meet my nii-chan, Sasuke." Oh look, speak of the devil.

_'NANI! Did I hear right?' _Yup, turning back he saw Sasuke trying to glaring with annoyance in his eyes. _'Aw man, I don't believe it...' _"Kasumi-chan, you're related to this teme!"

"Oi! Like you should be talking Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Hn. Loser."

Kasumi cocked her head. "Huh? You two know each other already?" Both of them were currently in a glare-down, and Kasumi could swear that she saw lightning between their eyes before they turned away from each other disgusted. _'Ugh, they're even worse than fangirls. It's like they're trying to kill each other...' _Kasumi stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw it was Itachi in regular clothes. "Ita-nii!" She exclaimed hugging him, or rather his leg since she was still short compared to him. Sasuke and Naruto stopped their competition to look at the newcomer.

"Imouto, Otouto,(A/N: Is this right?) It's time to go." he said smiling slightly.

"Oh, Ita-nii, I want you to meet my new friend, Naruto-kun." Kasumi said gesturing towards said person.

Itachi smiled lightly at Naruto's direction."It's nice to meet you Naruto-san." Naruto grinned back in response.

"Ita-nii, I wanna ride this time!" Kasumi said.

"Hey, no fair! You got to last time!"

"Haven't you heard 'Ladies first'?"

-Snort-"You're not a lady."

"Ha. And _you_ are?"

-Sigh-"Kasumi, Sasuke, enough." Itachi said taking their hands and started to walk away. "It was nice meeting you Naruto-san."

"Bye 'Ruto-kun!" Kasumi said waving back.

"Hn."

Naruto waved back smiling. "Bye Kasumi-chan!" She blushed. No one has ever called her that. _**Ever**_.

"Ano, Aniki? Why's Kasumi all red?"

"U-Urusai!"

* * *

**Time Skip: Next Day**

*Yawn*Rubbing at her eyes, she looked up at the clock next to her in a daze before processing the time it showed.

"Wah!" Grabbing the clock in disbelif, she looked at it intensely checking that it wasn't a fluke, yet right before her eyes, it read_ 10:34 am_. "Iie! I woke up late!" Hurrying through her morning ritual, she got ready in record time and headed to the kitchen all cooled down and composed. If she was paying attention, she would've seen Sasuke still asleep in his futon ignorant to the world.

Entering the kitchen, she stood at the door and bowed her head down. "Gomennasai, I overslept."

Mikoto turned around looking at Kasumi cuiously. "Kasumi," she spoke slowly, "It's 5:40 in the morning." Kasumi looked confused before looking at the clock at the wall... she sweatdropped realizing it _was_ in fact _5:40am._

"B-but, my clock said it was te-"

"Oh, nevermind. Now is a perfect time!"

"N-nani? Perfect for wh-wahh!" Kasumi didn't finish as she was promptly dragged outside the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

**Scene Change:: ?**

"Okaa-san, are we there yet?" Kasumi asked. Again. It was dark, it stank, and walking in this...this sewer...it was totally gross! What in the world would her Kaa-san be doing in a place like this?

"Don't worry we're almost there."

It's long labyrinth-like passageways surely must've led them out of Konoha's walls by now. At least that's what Kasumi though. She's pretty sure she never had walked this much in her life. Her legs started to ache...

"Ne, Kasumi-chan", Mikoto said looking down. "I used to come down here when I was younger. It provided me some space away from the clan, back when I was younger." At this point she picked up Kasumi and walked up to the wall of a dead end. She bit her thumb and swiftly scribbled her name in small, neat kanji. The blood glistened and suddenly disappeared. HIding behind was an even longer, cleaner hallway with a door at the end. Heck, you could see your reflection on the floor. Mikoto made sure her hold on her daughter was secure. Then she suddenly sprinted.

Kunai, shriuken, senbon, and all sort of weapons and traps activated immediately. Mikoto then slammed her heel on the floor and just as soon as they started, the traps suddenly, she started going back the way she came. "Kaa-san! What're you doing?" Mikoto just held Kasumi tighter in response and ran faster. Near the passageway they entered, a chute opened up on the floor, and Mikoto jumped in. Kasumi not expecting the sudden drop, started screaming in fright. Then Mikoto landed just as they heard a big 'BANG' above them.

Mikoto smiled at Kasumi. "Wasn't that fun?"

"..."

"Hmn... maybe it was a little much..."

* * *

Well that's a wrap. I'm sorry if I took so long. I will try to finish as best as I can but I'm being lazy lately. I only recently got motivation to finish by forcing/torturing myself by listening to songs by people I HATE. But, hey, it works! And NO. THIS IS NOT A NARU/OC PAIRING. I have other plans with little Sumi-chan and someone she'll be paired up with. X3 Arigato mina-san! and Happy Halloween!

Review! Ja ne!


End file.
